


To Legends

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A final toast to legends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Legends

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. ;-) This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
> **Warnings:** Character Death Implied
> 
> **Spoilers:** none
> 
> **Notes:** Future fic. For Sue_Dreams who asked for "making a toast". Though, um, I think she wanted it happy. But this is what came to mind. Sorry, Sue! ^^;;;

## To Legends

Lex Luthor looked out over the assembly. All the world's evilest super villains, all gathered to celebrate their upcoming victory and world domination. The plan was perfect, it could not fail. Tomorrow, the world would be theirs.

Then, of course, they would all separate and squabble and tear the world apart in their next fight to be the **sole** ruler of the world. It would take all of them to conquer, but each and every one thought they would be the one to end up on top in the end.

Lex wondered if any of them thought there would be anything left when they were done.

Admittedly, he'd helped develop the plans. It was stupid, but it was proceeding apace anyhow; better to put his own mark on it and make it a little less stupid.

A chime at his wrist told him it was time. Lex stood.

One by one, they all quieted and turned to him. Lex Luthor, leader of villains, ruler of evil. It wasn't the side he'd thought he'd be on when he was growing up reading his comics. But it did feel good to see their fear, hatred, and respect as they all watched him warily. When even the worst of the villains bowed down to you… Lex marked out those that were simply biding their time, content for him to have the limelight while they worked in darkness. They exchanged nods, each knowing the others' position.

Lex lifted his glass high. "To the death of old legends and the rise of new!"

Half the crowd responded, cheering and drinking down their glasses. The others were more cautious of food and drink, even – or especially – in this crowd.

Didn't matter. There were other things for them. The gas had been slowly seeping into the room for the last half-hour, mixing in with the air; harmless on its own, deadly with a second one that was released now. The food, likewise mixed. Every surface in the room was coated with a contact poison. Light danced on the edges, triggering mental commands placed long ago. Sub-sonics drilling into the sensitive ear-bones. Electricity running through the floor, walls, and ceiling, waiting for the right moment.

Lex coughed, reaching for the chair edge to hold himself upright. There had been no way to exclude himself from the preparations, yet he needed to stay alert a little while longer.

Pandemonium reigned as villains died. More died as the wounded reacted in fear, striking out at any and all around them. Lex activated the lasers, targeting those who had full-suit protections or natural immunities.

Fire and smoke were obscuring the room, yet Lex could still make out the toughest of the villains making their way to exits or trying to make new ones. The explosives in the walls discouraged some of that.

Lex held up his glass again. "To Superman."

He didn't kid himself that this would solve anything long-term. From the masses, new villains would arise. Those that had been biding their time, those who were just developing. A villain was born every day from circumstance and mutation. They, though, would have to start anew. This group were the original, the canniest, those who had grown with their heroes and knew their weaknesses. They planned and had experience. Getting rid of this lot would help the world to breathe again, a rest before the next wave.

The last living villains turned towards Lex, realization in their eyes, death on their minds.

Lex grinned at them through the blood dripping from his nose and mouth. He held up the glass a last time. "To Clark."

Then he triggered the last button. The world would see another mushroom cloud, but he had contained the area and arranged for fall-out contamination procedures to be in place.

As the world sparkled in white flecks and faded out, Lex thought he heard his name called. Too late.

 

* * *

END

  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to [my livejournal](http://community.livejournal.com/alatrific/18534.html). Beta by Ronda.


End file.
